fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rake
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= The Rake is an internet meme and urban legend, originating in the Creepypasta story of the same name. Wikia Match-Ups * The Rake vs. SCP-096 Possible Opponents * Slender Man (The Slender Man Mythos) * Jeff the Killer (...) * Wolverine (Marvel Comics) * B.O.B. (...) * The Monster (Erie) * The Witch (Left 4 Dead) * Crawlers (The Descent) * Mothman (Cryptozoology) * Xenomorph (Alien) History In late 2005, an anonymous poster on 4chan's /b/ board started a thread with the post "hey /b/ lets make a new monster". Naturally, there were many ideas, but one stood out, and another poster created a new thread based on this idea. The thread started with this post: "Alright, this is for the people who like the three-eyes, no apparent mouth, pale skin one. Here's what we've got so far: Humanoid, about six feet tall when standing, but usually crouches and walks on all fours. It has very pale skin. The face is blank. As in, no nose, no mouth. However, it has three solid green eyes, one in the middle of its forehead, and the other two on either side of its head, towards the back. Usually seen in front yards in suburban areas. Usually just watches the observer, but will stand up and attack if approached. When it attacks, a mouth opens up, as if a hinged skull that opens at the chin. Reveals many tiny, but dull teeth." This eventually formed into what we now know as "The Rake". The Rake went through many design and name changes during its beginning. One of the more prevalent names was "Operation Crawler". One of the earliest appearances of the story was posted to the personal blog1 of Something Awful user Brian Somerville on July 20th, 2006. It was the first story in a series entitled "Horror Theater," but Somerville does not indicate if the text was taken from another website or if it was written specifically for that blog post. According to the mythology, firsthand accounts of The Rake has been described as early as in the 12th century and documented for the first time in 1691. The story also alleges that strange events in the northeastern U.S. involving the creature led to brief local media interest in the summer of 2003, but most written accounts of the creature have been mysteriously destroyed since. Information Background * Height: 6 feet approx (when not crouching) * Weight: Unknown * Age: More than three hundred years old * Seen in suburban areas * Lives in the northeastern United States of America * Fiercely territorial, and attacks when provoked * Sometimes attacks people out of malice * Reported to stalk people for years, learning all it can about them, and even threatening them with information on their family, friends, and personal lives * Alias: The Feral Other, The White Beast, Him The Crawler, The Servant, The Speaker * A servant of HABIT * Created by an anonymous user on 4chan in the year 2005 * Gets his name from his sharp, long and allegedly metal claws * If not provoked or approached, just stares Abilities * Claws * Brainwashing * Life draining * Phantom-like voice mimicry * Superhuman Strength * Immortality * Regeneration * Superhuman Speed * Fangs * Stealth * Maneuverability Feats & Stats * Lived and killed people for three centuries * Was still alive and moving even after having his head decapitated * Can tear off people's heads and limbs very easily * Can cause a person's intestines to fall out just by hitting them in the stomach * Is able to wait weeks, months or even years before achieving his goal * Raced to the bedroom of a mother and father's daughter and grievously wounded her before something could be done about it * Regularly breaks into people's houses at night without them even knowing until it's too late * Remains silent even when running * Gained memetic popularity Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Only attacks the helpless * Sensitive to light * Lacks armor and has weak skin * Flees when detected * Likely has limits to his regeneration Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Creepypasta Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Horror Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:2000s Category:Immortal Characters Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Angry Combatants Category:Losers